Little Red Tripping Hood
by IBurn
Summary: Ladybug, one shot, with a hint of Freezerburn. Deep in the forest full of mystic creatures lived a certain little red riding hood. She then had a rather interesting encounter with the wolf. Fairy tale AU.


**Here, a Ladybug story. This was pretty rushed and I apologize for any mistake.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

Far from the Schnee Kingdom was a piece of thick wood full of mysterious creatures. A certain little red lived there, not intimidated by the rumors about people-eating mystic creatures who wandered in the wood, because she knew it wasn't real.

Little Red Riding Hood – Ruby Rose was her real name; she had been living in the forest with her mother Summer Rose ever since she was born. After Summer delivered Ruby, something went wrong with her health and she became severely ill. Therefore, her husband Taiyang had made a decision. The whole family moved to live in the forest for better and cleaner environment in order to ease Summer's illness.

Taiyang Xiao Long was a soldier in service for the royal family and he wasn't home for most of the time. He often made his best attempt to visit his family though, which was always once a month. He would bring supplies and practically anything they needed from the kingdom every time during his visit.

Before Ruby was capable of taking care of both herself and Summer, her elder sister Yang Xiao Long was in charge. She had always dreamed of becoming a bounty hunter; after Ruby had reached the age of fifteen, she had gladly offered to take care of the household in order to let Yang to go chase her dreams. At first the blonde would make sure to come home everyday to accompany her sister to pick flowers in the forest for their mom, but as time went on she became busier and couldn't make it to accompany them on a daily basis.

She never encountered any danger in her journey when Yang was still here. The latter would literally punch her way out of any potential danger because of her protective nature. Today was the first day little red was out on her own as her sister had left to see the royal family.

#

The wolf had been waiting for this day for Dust knows how long. Finally, she could gobble up her favorite little red's mother. It wasn't easy to find a human in the forest these days due to the rumors that were spread in the kingdom and she was dead curious about how they tasted like. Her name was the Big Blake Wolf, or in short 'Blake'. Her parents abandoned her a long time ago and she had to survive on her own. It was tough because she was powerless. Eventually, she survived all the hardships and had even gained the ability to shapeshift into a human.

She hid behind some bushes while silently looking at her prey. Little red riding hood was on her own today. That violent brawler who could beat the hell out of her was not with little red. Today was her chance!

The wolf knew there was a nice flower bed near one end of the forest. Her plan was to lure little red there and let her pick the flowers happily while she sneaked into the house to eat up her mom. She slowly moved out of the bushes and approached her. Before she did that, she made sure to shapeshift into a human to look less menacing.

However, things weren't always so smooth.

Before the wolf could reach the little red, the latter _tripped_ and fell.

The wolf halted and quickly went hiding behind some bushes again while face-palming.

 _What on earth is this little girl doing?!_

Ruby sat on the floor trying so hard to hold back her tears. Her knee hurt from falling but she didn't want to give up and cry. She struggled to stand up and went back to the little cottage nearby.

#

After a whole afternoon of mumbling apologies to her mom, Ruby had decided she would definitely get the flowers tomorrow, although Summer ensured her that it was alright.

"No! I'm going to get your favorite flowers tomorrow mom. I'm definitely going to." Ruby sat on a chair beside her mother's bed.

"It's alright honey. I know you're scared, you don't have to do so." Summer was lying on a bed, smiling gently at her daughter.

"Don't worry about me mom. I'm not scared. I need to get used to it. Yang can't be my side forever."

Summer held the little red's hand and was genuinely proud and happy for the fact that her daughters had grown up. The blonde was a successful bounty hunter and her little sister was taking a step to forge her own path.

The day went by slowly with Ruby skillfully bouncing around the kitchen cooking. The wolf decided that she would come back tomorrow and hopefully little red would be brave enough to not shiver, lost concentrate, trip and fall.

The next day had a really nice weather. It was warm and Ruby was really comfortable that she had forgotten about the existence of those mystic creatures in the forest. She strolled through the forest with a basket in her hand, humming while admiring the majestic wood.

The wolf had once again shapeshifted into a human. She silently tailed behind little red as the latter was busy playing with a little ladybug that she found on a bush just now.

Things didn't go well today either, when Ruby had once again tripped and fell, this time was due to her not paying attention because she was too busy drowning herself in the wonder that surrounded her.

Blake bolted to her and caught her without thinking much. Due to the impact, both had fallen onto the ground with Ruby on top of the wolf.

"Ouch…Huh, what's this soft thing?" Ruby struggled to sit up and realized that she was on top of a _naked_ woman.

She blushed upon seeing the woman. She didn't know how someone could be so beautiful.

The wolf, lying on the ground had taken a good look at little red's face. She always had her red hood on, so this was the first time she had taken a good look at her prey's daughter.

Blake also didn't know how someone could be so pretty, although innocent was a better word to describe her. This girl looked like she didn't know a single thing about any bad things in the world.

Silver orbs met gold and at that moment, love was born.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Ruby had come out from the stun and had quickly avoided looking into the woman's eyes while wiggling her body in effort to stand up.

"I'm alright. Did you hurt yourself?" Blake was surprised by her voice. She was used to being a wolf and this was the first time she had talked in her human form. It was pretty monotonous and wasn't as high pitched as little red's.

"I…I'm fine. I'm sorry I bumped into you. I mean, onto you."

"It's fine."

Both had settled down, sitting on the forest ground. Ruby had zero experience with communicating with people beside her family as she grew up in this forest. She was trying hard to look for something to say.

And then she realized something.

The naked woman had wolf ears and tail.

 _She must be one of the rumored mystic creatures…that…eats human…oh Dust! I'm gonna be eaten!_

As Ruby was forming plans to escape, the wolf broke the silence.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ruby blinked.

"Uh…I was gonna get flower for my mom."

She covered her mouth with her mouth, eyes widened.

 _No! Idiot Ruby, why would you tell her about mom! She's gonna eat her too! Oh no, what have I done?_

"I see. There's a flower bed at the end of the northern area. Wanna go together?"

What.

Ruby blinked again.

 _Is this her scheme to eat me?_

"I'm not gonna eat you." The wolf saw right through her.

Ruby gulped.

Indeed the wolf wasn't lying. She wasn't going to eat little red.

Because she had _fallen_ in love with her. She could eat her though, in another way, but she decided little red was too innocent for that. She could wait.

Ruby had decided to trust the wolf. If she wanted to eat her, she would've done so anyway. She stood up and held out her hand to the wolf.

"My name is Ruby. What's yours?"

The wolf stood up and took her hand, "Blake."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name."

Blake blushed upon hearing that. Never in her life had she heard any compliments; and this was from a gorgeous little girl she just met.

"Thank you."

"Umm…do you want some clothes?"

"I'm fine, I'm already used to it."

"Okay…"

Ruby followed Blake as they walked towards the flower bed. The latter knew this forest like the back of her hand, so they could relax and talk all the way. The wolf had told her about her real identity and little red was in awe. She even transformed back to her wolf form – a majestic creature that was huge compared to normal wolves. She had black, smooth fur with golden eyes and white, sharp fang.

They finally arrived at the flower bed and Ruby was once again stunned. It was a colorful sea of flowers, untainted by any predators in the forest. Blake helped her precious little red picked the roses and both had a happy time here.

Ever since then, Ruby would come out and meet the wolf every day while she picked flowers for her mom. She had decided to keep her relationship with the wolf a secret from her family. Their meetings became a daily routine for the both of them and one time Ruby had even stated that it was a date, making the wolf really happy.

Many things had changed since their first meeting, but there was one particular thing that didn't.

"Aack!" Ruby squeaked as she tripped, again.

"Careful." Blake caught her in her arms, again too.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Be careful when you walk Ruby. This part, I don't mind though." Said Blake while holding little red and proceeded to hug her.

"Ehehe, you're so warm Blake." Ruby nuzzled against the taller woman's chest. She had used to her being naked after umpteenth times of blushing and tripping as a result. But she still tripped, just not that frequent and Blake not being the reason she did so.

One fine day they were sitting near a river. Ruby was humming happy tunes while doing the laundry by the running river with crystal clear water and the wolf was admiring her by sitting under a tree. Things were peaceful before she was ambushed by an assailant.

"Ugh…" The wolf was being pinned down by a blonde woman sitting on her while pointing a dagger on her throat.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with my sister?"

"Yang, stop!" Ruby came running to them after hearing the noises. However, she tripped.

Blake ignored the dagger as she pushed the blonde out of the way and went to catch Ruby.

After settling down, Ruby sat her sister down and had her listen to her explaining the whole thing. It took the blonde a little while to process what was going on but eventually she nodded.

"So…Big Blake Wolf here fell in love with the girl she was going to eat, as a conclusion?"

"Well, sort of." The wolf shrugged.

"Okay, I get it. Wow, you're amazing little sis. I mean, look at that Blakey-wolfy-booty!"

"Yang!"

"Ok, just kidding."

"Why aren't you even surprised or…care about her…I mean, she's not wearing anything Yang."

"That's not the point here Ruby."

"Yes it is! Do you know how long I have taken to _not_ blush when I look at her?!"

Yang responded by a shrug.

She wouldn't let her innocent little sister knew the reason. Nope, not a chance.

"So…being the over-protective big sister, you're not against this?" Blake asked, not amused by the situation at all.

"Nope. You chose to protect her from freaking tripping over your own life, and that was pretty convincing to me." Yang winked.

"Thanks." Blake smiled.

"No problem wolfy. Just…take care of her, kay?"

"Of course." The wolf nodded.

"Welp. There's something I'm gonna tell you both."

Both looked at the hunter with awaiting eyes.

"I'm actually here to…kill Blakey."

Both eyes widened.

"I mean, was."

Both relaxed.

"The Queen sent me here. I'm a bounty hunter if you don't know Blakey, and you're on the wanted list."

"But I've never even went to the human territory?" Blake questioned.

"No offense but the people in the kingdom is dead afraid of y'all. I mean the mystic creatures in this forest. We have soldiers went missing after they came into the forest and reports said they've been eaten by the wolves here. And thus the Queen sent the strongest fighter in the kingdom to come and kill them." Yang crossed her arms and smirked.

"It seemed like the Queen has a lot of studying to do. Creatures in this forest don't really eat people."

"Yeah!" Ruby supported the wolf.

"Well, you did want to eat my little sister. And my mom."

"….Nice point."

"So?"

"Honestly, I was just curious about human. I thought I could eat them but…when Ruby fell on me that day, I kind of realized that human aren't the best option to eat. Why choose something so difficult to swallow when we can just eat the animals here? I believe other creatures, including the wolf have the exact same thought with me."

"Heh, really?"

"I wouldn't have eaten you." The wolf looked at the blonde.

"And why is that? Because I'm too hot and you wanted to 'eat' me instead of eating me?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrow.

"Because you have two _huge_ balls of fats on your chest and that doesn't sound tasty at all to me."

"Aww Blakey!" Yang tackled the wolf down and ruffled her long black hair, "You're so nice to me!"

"Yang, please stop, she's dying!" Ruby quickly pulled Yang's hand away from Blake's neck. The blonde had put her muscular arm around the wolf's neck while ruffling her hair, but her playful gestures became deadly. She was _strangling_ her.

"Oops. My bad. Sorry!"

After a few powerful coughs and deadly glares to the blonde, Blake had told the both of them that she wanted to meet the Queen.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want to explain to her about the creatures here. I think it'll be more convincing if I do it myself. Can you bring me there?"

"Sure thing! It'll make my report of duty way easier!"

"Can I follow you guys too?"

"Eh, but what about mom?" Yang frowned.

"She'll be fine Yang, Blake had done some wolf thingy to mark her territory around the house so no other creatures will be going near mom."

"Hmm. Alright then. My horse is there but it can't carry three people at once."

Blake shot both the sisters a grin and transformed into her wolf form. She nuzzled Ruby with her nose and kneeled down.

#

The trio arrived at the edge of the forest before Yang's horse came to a halt. She signaled them to follow her to hide behind some bushes and Blake transformed back to her human form.

"The soldiers can't see you like this Blake. It'll take us forever to get inside to see the queen even if I'm here."

Of course, a naked woman wasn't a good idea but the point was the wolf ears and tails.

"Here, use this." the blonde handed the woman a cape from her luggage tied to her horse.

Blake quickly wore the thing and it had covered her tail, but her wolf ears on her head were visible.

"Use this too." she handed her a black ribbon, "It might smell a bit though, it's the one I used when I was little. It's a good thing I kept it in my bag."

"More like you never take it out from your bag." Ruby said, crossing her arms, "Even I can smell that thing, I don't even know if Blake can stand that smell given that she's a wolf."

"It's alright Ruby. You haven't seen any wolf caves yet." Blake smirked. She then tied the ribbon on her head to cover her ears. Yang helped her to change her hairstyle a little bit so that the guards wouldn't be suspicious.

"There, it's good now. Now ya look like your hair's covering your human ears."

"Let's do this."

It appeared that Yang had a great influence on the guards in the castle. Majority of the guards knew her and she had to greet people all the way up to the Queen's room. The two guards outside the room had smiled and just opened the door for her without questioning much. Blake began to respect the blonde. Despite her outgoing and somewhat laid-back attitude, the blonde displayed a great sense of loyalty that gained the trust of all the men in the castle.

"…many times have I told you to separate the sauce from the steak?! Do I have to repeat it every single time you serve a steak for me? One more mistake and you're _out_!"

After a series of harsh scolding, the Queen eventually stopped and turned to the newcomers at her door.

"And that's why they call you the ice queen." The blonde smirked.

"Quiet you. And who are the two people behind you if I may ask?" The Queen signaled the guards to close the door after the servant walked out, sobbing and shivering.

"This is my little sister Ruby." Yang pushed Ruby to the front to face the Queen.

Little red was more than nervous. She tripped and Yang caught her in time.

"Whoa chill down Rubes, Ice Queen might be scary but she isn't really _that_ scary." The hunter laughed, "Unless if you mess with her food."

The Queen sent her a glare.

Ruby was trying hard to recall when her mom had told her about the royal family. She bowed down to the Queen and mumbled something inaudible.

"It's alright, Ruby. You don't have to be so formal to me. Although I wish your sister would be _more_ formal than how she is at the moment." The Queen smiled.

"Uhh…yes your Highness."

"Just call me Weiss."

"Uhh…yes Weiss."

"Well, who is the other one?"

"This here," Yang moved aside, "Is Blakey."

"Good day your Highness, my name is Blake."

"Hush, just call me Weiss."

"Yes, Weiss."

"And why do you bring them here?" Weiss Schnee sent the blonde questioned look.

"It's because of me." Blake said, getting the attentions of all the people in the room. She slowly untied her ribbon and let her wolf ears be visible to the ice queen.

Weiss was surprised and held the blonde's sleeve subconsciously, but didn't scream for her guards to come. Blake was once again amazed by the blonde; even the queen trusted her that much. However, she was certain there was more relationship between them, judging by the fact that the blonde held the queen's tiny hands right after she held her sleeve tightly while rubbing circles on her knuckles with her thumb.

"I'm not here to harm you, Weiss. I'm here to inform you something."

Weiss' stiffened face had relaxed upon hearing that. She nodded, signaling the wolf to go on.

"I'm here to tell you that…after my encounter with Yang just now, I've came to know that humans have a huge misunderstanding towards us, the so called 'mystic creatures' from the forest outside your kingdom.

"I'm one of them and I'm a wolf. I just want to let you know that the creatures there don't actually eat human."

Weiss looked at Blake with questioning eyes.

"It's real, Weiss!" Ruby stood up for her wolf, "I'm…dating her, and she doesn't eat me!"

"The creatures there only scare people out of their territory in fear of losing their home. We've seen people cutting down our trees and a lot of us had lost our home. Some of us took drastic measures to hurt the humans so that they would never dare to come back again. I'm sorry for that. If a human doesn't have any intention of destroying our home, then we would gladly accept them to be a part of the forest. Ruby's family had been living there for years and none of them were eaten by any creatures there. They are the best proof."

"I have missing men after venturing into the forests. Not the ones that came back injured, but went missing. Reports from the survivors stated that the missing ones were eaten by the creatures there." Weiss expressed her point calmly.

"I'm sorry that happened. They're just misguided and frustrated. I'll talk to them to make sure that will never happen again. But you have to promise me you won't destroy our home."

The queen frowned and after hesitating for a while she sighed.

"I apologize too for destroying your homes. I will make sure they never do that again."

The sisters smiled and the blonde had spread her hands, pulling everyone together in a group hug.

"Sis…you're…killing…us…"

"Oops."

The wolf and the little red had decided to go back home even though the queen had invited them for dinner. Ruby simply said that she needed to take care of her mom's dinner. The blonde had stolen a peck on Weiss' lips that didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"That's why you aren't surprised by Blake when you saw her…not wearing any clothes! You're experienced!" Ruby shouted.

 _Welp, looks like I can't keep it a secret from Rubes. Might as well let it all out._

The blonde pulled the queen near, much to the latter's protest. She then kissed her on the lips and gave her sister a smug look.

"Take your time sis, I'm gonna go home. Mom's hungry. Hmph." Ruby stomped out of the room with a Blake behind her.

"Must you do that in front of your sister?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"She needs to know that her big sister got an even more awesome girlfriend than her."

"You dolt." Weiss blushed slightly and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"And she needs to know why I wasn't being affected when I saw Blake naked in the forest. You do notice that she's wearing that cape right?"

"Yes. And how dare you look at other naked woman!"

"Whoa, chill princess. She just transformed into a human so she didn't have any shirt on. Besides, the only reason I wasn't startled is because I've seen someone even more beautiful naked be-"

The two guards outside had to withstand the screaming and begging coming from the room they were guarding with all their willpower that night.

#

Little red riding – more like tripping hood was walking back to her house with the Big Blake Wolf. They were chatting happily about how they managed to accomplish their goal talking to the queen about the mystic creatures in the forest.

"…And then we live happily ever af-"

She tripped. The wolf caught her and both fell onto the ground with Ruby on top of Blake, much like the very first time of their encounter.

"And yes I tripped. That's a bad sign." Ruby sighed and buried her face in Blake's chest.

"No it isn't." The wolf lifted Ruby's head with her hands and kissed her in the lips, "You tripped and fell… in love."

 **#**

 **Thank you for reading my story.**

 **Blake's as smooth as Yang isn't she.**


End file.
